User talk:SiPlus
Image:Metrocop old skin.jpg Could you read what I put there: Image talk:Metrocop old skin.jpg Thanks! Klow 15:55, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :I changed it. I think that's better. Klow 13:24, 15 April 2009 (UTC) HL SDK models Hey where do your compiled HL SDK models come from? Mine have slight differences. Maybe you compiled them yourself? Klow 13:23, February 19, 2010 (UTC) : I don't compiled gauss gun due to no animations for old gauss and polygons errors. It's screenshot from MilkShape3D. SiPlus 15:10, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, you took a screen through MilkShape3D, but who compiled it? They are not compiled in the SDK. Klow 22:33, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I didn't compiled model. I loaded source (.SMD file). Origin is fake because there is no "go to coordinates" in MS3D. SiPlus 11:48, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah. I didn't know that program anyway. BTW I replaced the pics by better versions that fit the early screenshots. Klow 12:52, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok. MilkShape 3D is modelling program, like 3DS Max but the way easier. SiPlus 12:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I tested it a bit. Thanks. Klow 12:57, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Bot? So you are using a bot here without telling anyone? Do you think this is how it's done? Why didn't you ask me or another admin "Hey I created/have a bot, what do you need it to do to help"? No, you just make it go rampant like you were the only master. You never use a bot on a wiki without telling the admins, especially when it changes stuff it shouldn't change, and you never do huge edits alone, especially when nobody appoints you. The wiki was here before you, and that's not how we work. It's sad to spoil our trust in you, because what it did was mostly helpful - but that's not the issue. We can always you a bot, but you have to refer to us first. Klow 22:01, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :It's not fully automated bot. It's program that won't work without me. The program that I use (AutoWikiBrowser) was made to edit pages manually, but without web browser and clicking "Edit". I used it to fix User:Klow/Links to replace. Screenshot of program: here. Also check out Wikipedia article (wikipedia:Wikipedia:AutoWikiBrowser) about it. SiPlus 06:49, February 22, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE: Everything from User:Klow/Links to replace except HECU Sentry Turret fixed. ::Let me just lay it out for you, a bot is a bot. That is a bot program. You did not have ANY permission to use a bot. Not from Wikia and for sure not from us. If you don't know, it is at a minimum common courtesy to let the admins know when you set up a bot. They are a big deal most of the time if not entirely all of the time. Why would we get so upset? According to a lengthy conversation I had with Klow, some of the edits it was making were completely wrong and for plenty of others it was also doing many other things to articles we did not want done, such as removing links in titles. This is a big problem. As the admin team it is our job to keep the wiki running. Especially when it comes to bot programs. If you really read what Klow wrote here, you would see we want you to STOP USING IT until we at least were able to get the situation settled and tell you the problems we had with it. You are banned for at least the day so we can sort this out.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 07:52, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::It's not bot. It's external editor. It's alternative for "Edit this page" button. Bot is fully automated program. External editors are not bots. If you're using e-mail client instead of browsing e-mail through web browser, are you using bots? SiPlus 07:58, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok fine, it's not a bot. I tested AWB and that's a fine tool, but when you are kindly told to stop, just stop until the dispute/misunderstanding is solved. That's what mature people do. Klow 10:02, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::And anyway, as seen here, you're not even supposed to be here or on the Internet in general: "While you may use this Service without registering for membership, membership in the Service is void where prohibited by law, and is intended solely for users who are thirteen (13) years of age or older. Any registration by anyone under 13 is unauthorized, unlicensed and in violation of these Terms of Use. By registering the Service or the Site, you represent and warrant that you are 13 or older and that you agree to and to abide by all of the terms and conditions of this Agreement." Klow 10:39, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::There are no technical age limits. So, I don't care about it. SiPlus 11:09, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::So, after some discussion we decided that you are not allowed to use AWB anymore. Thanks for fixing the redirects, but we prefer to handle that now, to, among other things, avoid the replacements that shouldn't have been done. We know have an official account for AWB, User:DØG, and it has been approved by Wikia, which is vital for using AWB. So don't use AWB anymore, or you'll be banned. Thanks for your understanding, and bear in mind this is not personal. Klow 00:11, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Sector C screenshots Hey this is not really what I asked you when you submitted your help. I asked you to caption the images themselves, not in the articles. Maybe you misunderstood me... Because of that I won't really gain much time... Klow 15:58, April 12, 2010 (UTC) AWB Do you know how to have the bot add content to a page? I'd like to add the template "talk" at the top of all the main namespace talk pages, but I can't find a way to do it. It seems that "Append/Prepend text" is close to what I'm looking for, but nothing happens. Any suggestions?... Klow 10:08, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :AutoWikiBrowser is not bot. It's page editor that edits one page per action. Contact Wikia staff or write your own application. SiPlus 10:35, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Very helpful and nice, thanks! I just thought you knew the program. Klow 17:35, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, the first sentence was ironic. Klow 15:22, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Achievement template I'm not sure if I entirely like the idea of having achievements listed on every article. Maybe it's because I see them as somewhat stupid. Still, it seems to be quite neat, and does't take up too much room. Bramblepath 10:37, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :I made a few changes to the template... make sure you don't keep adding the old code... Bramblepath 10:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Hey, I know you... Yeah.. the guy on the CS Wiki. Hey listen, about the unused images, sorry about it, I just needed it for the first page here in the Combine Overwiki, and one other thing, you still play Counter-Strike, It's me, CS Specialist in the CS Wiki CS Specialist 12:32, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, bastard, it's not vandalism, it's just not wanting you to give us false information. We don't know what the hell that purple thing is. Co-op robots and portal gun images A friend of mine uploaded an image to the Atlas and P-body article and the portal gun article. Apperantly both images had to be deleted for unjustified reasons. Comparing the image of the portal gun now on the article and the one that my friend wanted on it, I would say my friend's image was much better than the one here, being that This http://i.cubeupload.com/cPpgNX.jpg is much more higher quality than the original portal device. The Atlas and P-body image, though higher resolution, doesn't have as good quality as the one my friend had since I can see more of a reflection on atlas's "top plate" than in the one that is in the article now. http://i.cubeupload.com/zsQTvU.png I request that both these images, if not replace the main images on the articles at least have a place there, as these are of better quality. Thank you for your time. -ADemonicLemon 23:02, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Being able to find the source should be much easier now. — Trust not the Penguin (T | ) 15:43, April 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Image policy violation Done. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:27, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Management templates I've noticed that the management templates cause wrapping issues when used on pages (Gordon Freeman, Eli Vance, etc.). This could be fixed by changing the class="article-template" to class="mbox" in the code (see User:The Rogue Penguin/Test for an example with Freeman's intro). Unfortunately, I haven't figured out how to get the box to align to the left with such a format, but it would at least look a lot nicer without the opening quote and paragraph being squashed between the message boxes and the top of the infobox. — Trust not the Penguin (T | ) 17:44, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Should have been clearer, my mistake. It works for the default skin because the bar fills the entire top screen. On the MonoBook, you get the wrapping error. Functionally, there'd be no difference on the default skin, but it would correct the problem on the other one. — Trust not the Penguin (T | ) 18:00, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. — Trust not the Penguin (T | ) 18:06, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::One last thing: Template:Talk still has a pixel value for the width of the main text (once past the image and again in the ending div). Ends up pushing the box text to the right side of the page. — Trust not the Penguin (T | ) 00:20, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Already mentioned... Wait what where JgcxCub 11:13, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Portrait of a Lady Pleas could you tell me why you deleted my Portrait of a Lady page? It is important to Portal 2's backstory. --Tzslynx 18:42, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok then, will do. Thanks for getting back to me on that. --Tzslynx 07:06, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Vandalising Spree on Wikis Hi I originally posted this on Bramblepath's talk page but it seems he's hasn't been here in a while. So I am not sure if anyone has warned this wikia yet, so I just wanted to turn your attention to this http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vandalising_Spree_on_Wikis and make sure this wiki will be prepared if this vandal turns his attention here. It will help if you can also give the heads up to the Team Fortress and Left 4 Dead wikis too. Thanks. --Occam's Razor 10:13, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Help Hey can you help me fix the issue at final bracket here? Right after "src". I know you can do it! ;) Cheers. Klow 07:43, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Old gun Shouldn't we have an article on that weapon, whatever that is? Is it a completely different weapon, or an early version of the Tau Cannon?... Klow 23:20, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Gallery code Hey, I'm experimenting code tweaks in the gallery tag, so please don't alter them. (if you don't like it, bear in mind this is not final) You should've seen Dog made this!... Cheers Klow 21:53, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Info template Hey could you put it back for Special:Upload?... Klow 20:25, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Add it back... :/ Klow 22:18, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Gaming society club hi i have started up a new wiki called Gaming Society Club and i need some help getting it started thanks hi i need some help i need a editor to add stuff with me to the gaming societyclub wiki thanks :I can't help much, I don't play many games, only HL and CoD. SiPlus 11:36, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Familiar nickname Hello. So you are the same SiPlus as from the half-life.ru and hlfx.ru forums, right? :) 15:05, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Warning An IP made an edit they quickly undid here. Considering it is an IP and as said was undone by it, we can't give a ban. It might have been a little brother and then a more mature person undoing the stupidity. But you should drop a warning for such irresponsibility. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 05:57, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey I haven't talked to you in awhile....how are you? Omnicube1 01:17, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :I'm good so you're an admin here! Nice work Omnicube1 22:57, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm a bit new to this wiki. still unsure where the rules are actually. The only other wiki I've edited has been the R-type wiki. and that has little rules other than the standard anti-vandalism ones x.x user:bydolord 16:44, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Redirection Cube That's the official name for it. Pivot cube is only mentioned as game files and code, and the term "Pivot" has never been mentioned in-game. It only came from various pre-release info, which would be heavily outdated compared to "Discouragement Redirection Cube". McFlurryMax 22:23, June 13, 2011 (UTC) But the diagrams aren't even in the game. The diagrams are outdated and pre-release info. And most of the Hammer stuff seems to call it a "Reflective" cube instead of "Pivot". I say Discouragement Redirection should be it's official name. That's what GLaDOS calls it, and Pivot has never been mentioned in the game, let alone by commentary. McFlurryMax 05:51, June 14, 2011 (UTC) And there was no mentioning of it in the game itself though. It's been called a Discouragement Redirection Cube by GLaDOS, and I think that sounds more like an official name, similar to how Aperture named the "storage balls" as Edgeless Safety Cubes. McFlurryMax 10:52, June 14, 2011 (UTC)